Mem Aleph
Mem Aleph (メムアレフ, memuarefu) is the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey for the Law and Neutral routes. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Final Boss of Law & Neutral Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Mem Aleph is the creator of the Schwarzwelt, the mother of all demons, the mother of the human soul, the mother of from which all life on earth originates, and the entity seeking the destruction and renewal of Humanity. For most of the game, she remains asleep in her lair Sector Horologium B9F. In the Chaos Path, the Protagonist agrees to carry out her will; in Law and Neutral Paths, he is tasked with her destruction instead. In the Chaos path she reveals that she went into the Schwarzwelt and watched the humans in the ancient past, all the while taking the ideal energy of the creatures and humans of earth into the realm. Eventually the corrupt and destructive desires of mankind began to influence it, changing it into the uninhabitable realm for humans that is seen in the game. As this happened so too did the earth begin to rot. The Cosmic Eggs and the Schartzwelt are intended to work together in order to reconstruct the rotting earth to a planet full of life like in ancient times. She reveals in Law that she finds the world ruled by Angels and their arrogant God to be terrible, and plans to put a stop to the humans in order to protect the earth full of life. She also curses The Three Wise Men, who have forgotten their obligation. On the Neutral Path she regrets that humans are no longer the beautiful souls they once were and now only seek destruction instead of coexistence with the Old Gods. Her defeat on the neutral path has her question how much power the Protagonist has, while still saying that they cannot create a future before she dies. The Exotic Matter dropped by her is then used to empower the weapon that destroys the Schwarzwelt. She welcomes the Protagonist in the Chaos path, and bestows upon him power as a sign that they are connected. She states that all that they have done in the Schwarzwelt has been to make them into soldiers capable of reshaping the human world, and orders both him and Jimenez to retrieve the eggs. After collecting the Four Cosmic Eggs and bringing them to Mem Aleph, she describes how humans and demons are like opposite sides of a mirror. So if humans are beautiful then so are the demons. She gives the Protagonist her Exotic Matter in order to open the gate to earth, which results in her crumbling to pieces and becoming one with the Cosmic Eggs in order to become reborn and one with the new earth. She speaks one last time from the Cosmic Eggs after the defeat of Zelenin, where she states she will always be with the Protagonist. In each path her form is at first impossible to comprehend and requires a different solution to view it. In the Neutral Path the power bestowed upon the Protagonist by Gore allows him to view her form, in Law Zelenin uses her song to weaken her to the point that the Protagonist can see her form, and in Chaos Mem Aleph breaths on him which gives him power that allows him to view her humanoid form. Power and Abilities Outside of Battle Mem Aleph can conceal her true form from humans, suggesting immense power. When she breathes, it causes the Schwarzwelt to tremor. At the cost of her life, she can give power to the Cosmic Eggs. In Battle Almost all of Mem Aleph's skills are completely unique and are the most powerful spells of their element. The attacks are actually the name of their element, such as Fire, Ice, etc. This suggests that she has control over the elements in their primal forms, as the not only are they the strongest, but Light and Darkness are the only 100% chance death skills in the game. She has other unique powers, such as Great Flood (almighty, lowers agility), which may reference the biblical story of Noah. She is also able to completely nullify stat changes to their original state and heal with Reason's Start, which may be a reference to the start of a new world (a "clean slate") from Nocturne. She also has an ability called Mother's Kiss, which does a number of hits of high damage, perhaps to show how she can create and destroy demons as she chooses. Her non-unique abilities are all boss unique ones still, such as Asura Roga and Disaster Cycle. In her second form, she has become a being of raw power. She also shows the ability to warp reality according to demonic alignments with her titular ability Mem Aleph, which dismisses all demons of a randomly selected alignment. She also exhibits randomly shifting resistances, suggesting further control over the elements. Another ability, MA, attempts to kill a demon or even the protagonist without using light or dark (and gaining said demon's HP value), showing she is capable of taking away life just as much as she gives it. Gallery Etymology Mem Aleph are the two Romanized , the equivalents of the Latin alphabets M and A respectively. This is a reference to the term " " in most of the languages in the world which coincidentally share the sound of /ma/ to indicate Mem Aleph is the archetype of all mothers. In Jewish Mysticism Mem and Aleph are two of the three letters that are called the Mothers. With the three representing the primordial elements of Air (Aleph), Water (Mem), and Fire (Shin). From which these three are born creation. Trivia *The Cult of Gaia in Shin Megami Tensei IV worships a statue of Mem Aleph in their headquarters. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Original creations Category:Enemies Category:Allies